inmortal
by andy aura-chan
Summary: Andrea una chica con inmortalidad no cree en las historias que ha oido a lo largo de su existencia pero gracias a un pequeño amigo no solo conocera que las historias son reales tambien muchas cosas mas. Pesimo summary al igual que el fic :p solo les pido una oprtunidad para esta novata. OcXJackFrost Rating T por si las dudas xD y titulo cambia conforme avance el fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de Fanfiction, pensaron que habia sido tragada por delfines echos de jalea de many? Pues no! ewe. Esta hsitoria trata sobre la vida de mi personaje e incluirá tambien a los guardianes en especial a jack pero tambien pondre en algunos caps cosas sobre los guardianes u otros personajes.

Debo decirles que los personajes de el origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen solo mis OCs y la trama de este fic :3 sin mas que decir que la tortura de esta mierda empiece

* * *

Inmortal

Alguna vez has querido vivir por siempre? Pues te recomiendo que eso no es buena idea y te diré una razón para ello. Porque al final de todas esas amistades y gente que conoces, ellas se irán y tú te quedaras solo, como en mi caso.  
Mi nombre es Andrea solo eso ya que mi apellido al igual que mi historia ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. He tenido muchas aventuras y he adquirido conocimiento que muchos no conocen pero no puedo decirlos. Tengo 624 años de edad pero mi cuerpo simula a una chica de 16 años.

-Auch! Oye que haces?- le dije a un niño que tiene una edad de 6 años, vestía 2 chamarras gruesas, una roja y una negra, su pelo era negro y sus ojos color miel, su piel era blanca.  
-Vamos Andy, hay que jugar a las guerras de nieve!- dijo mientras preparaba sus municiones para el ataque contra mi  
-Si una guerra quieres una guerra tendrás!- grite por ultimo para dar inicio a esta lucha  
Nieve en forma de esfera viajaba de un lado para el otro, en poco tiempo todos los niños de la cuadra se habían metido en esta mini guerra sin tregua alguna pero eso un duro mucho, el tiempo paso muy rápido que no nos habíamos percatado que estaba oscureciendo y las madres de esos niños habían llegado por ellos para llevarlos a casa y ahí protegerlos del frio que haría la noche.  
-Andy porque no vienes conmigo, a mama le encantaría tenerte en casa- propuso jon

-En verdad me encantaría pero no creo que sea posible tal vez en otra ocasión te parece bien?- respondí con una sonrisa  
-bien, te veo mañana Andy adiós!- dijo en despedida mientras corría a su casa  
-adiós Jonathan- dije por ultimo para empezar a dar mi caminata hacia las afueras de la ciudad pero para llegar a los limites primero tenía que pasar por el centro, me tardare un buen rato.

-Disculpa, señorita- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, detuve mi caminata para voltear la mirada y ver que era una persona de unos 18 o 20 años, vestía una chaqueta verde con unos pantalones cafés, piel morena, ojos café oscuro y cabello castaño.

-Si?- que quiere ese sujeto? Ya es algo tarde, estoy a pocos metros de llegar a la salida y el me detiene

-bueno, no es bueno que una niña como tu este en la calle a estas horas- una niña? Nos ves que tengo 624 años, obvio que no lo ve si tengo un cuerpo de una chica de 16 años.  
-asi que mi novia y yo pensamos en invitarte a nuestro departamento, hace mucho frio además te puedes resfriar- dijo ultimo el sujeto

-gracias pero no quisiera ser estorbo- fue mi respuesta  
-no, para nada. Anda ven- dijo y a la vez tomo mi brazo y me llevo dentro de un edificio departamental. Fuimos al ascensor hasta llegar a uno de los pisos superiores, caminamos hasta llegar al departamento 102, tocamos el timbre y nos recibió al parecer la novia del sujeto. Este lugar es agradable al igual que la pareja que lo habitaba.

La novia del sujeto que su nombre era lily nos dio de cenar y después todos se fueron a dormir, excepto yo que me levante de la cama que había en la habitación de invitados y fui a la sala a sentarme en uno de los sofás.  
-que haces levantada?- escuche una voz detrás del sofá que me levante de un salto asustada, al voltearme descubrí que era lily con un vaso con agua en su mano derecha.  
-nada, solo no podía dormir y usted?- respondi y pregunte a la vez  
-venia a por algo de agua para mi garganta, quieres algo? Si quieres también puedo contarte una historia?-  
-no gracias, no soy muy dada a los cuentos-  
-pero que dices? A todos los niños les gustan los cuentos como los de papa Noel, jack frost. Es que tus padres no te los cuentan?-  
-no recuerdo, he oído sobre muchos cuentos pero nunca les tome importancia- dije mientras miraba a algún punto de la habitación  
-bueno, me voy a dormir buenas noches Andrea-  
-buenas noches señorita lily-

Al dia siguiente Sali del apartamento de la pareja agradeciéndoles por el hospedaje y la cena. Ahora son las 12 de la mañana asi que mejor doy un paseo por el parque de la ciudad que solo queda a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, el bosque tendrá que esperar un rato pero esta vez tendre que vover mas temprano.

Al llegar al parque, vi que estaba repleto de niños jugando en los juegos que instalaron hace apenas 2 meses, columpios, sube y baja, resbaladillas etcétera. Fui a sentarme en uno de los asientos del parque hasta que vi a un niño que corria hacia, era jonathan.  
-Hola jonhatan, como estas?- salude  
-bien gracias, tengo buenas noticias- dijo con tono demasiado alegre  
-cuales noticias?- dije sorprendida  
-jack frost vendrá a visitarnos!- dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de si  
-como que jack frost? No entiendo-  
-ya sabes el que hace las nevadas, todo eso!- dijo viéndome como una chica de otro planeta  
-oh.. ya veo, me alegro – dije con una falsa sonrisa, no creía en esas cosas pero quería hacerle feliz  
-no crees verdad? Se te nota andy- bien, mi idea de hacerlo feliz se fue con el viento  
-asi es, no creo perdoname- respondi  
-pero porque?-  
-bueno yo pienso que no tiene lógica eso, recuerda que yo soy del lado lógico, siempre buscare una razón real si se le puede llamar asi- respondi. como puedo decir eso si ser inmortal es algo que carece demasiado de lógica? Soy tonta  
-y si pudiera demostrarte de que jack frost es real, creerías?- dijo esperanzado  
-si claro jon, si demuestras que jack frost es real, también creeré en los demás cuentos- algo que nunca sucederá  
-bien!, es hora de irme con mama Andy adiós-  
-si adiós-

Después de pasar un buen rato en el parque, decidí irme al bosque. Ahora me encuentro en la cima de uno de los arboles mientras observo el atardecer, uno de mis pasatiempos desde siempre.  
-amo los colores del sol, lo único que no cambia con el tiempo- con ese último comentario cerré mis ojos, cayendo en el sueño.

* * *

Perdonen los errores (todo el fic xD) esque no revise nada solo lo hice y ya LOL no esperen una actualizacion rapida porque naci algo perezosa y esto solo fue un arranque xD, esto fue escrito a las 3:23 de la madrugada.

Dejen un review con lo que quieran, tomates, calabozos, focas policias, peliculas de justin bieber para traumarme (sin ofender a la beliebers claro) entre otras cosas de tortura para mi D,:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Gente, aqui otro capitulo de Inmortal, al parecer aun me quedaba algo de inspiracion asi que decidi usarla, perdonen los errores nuevamente pero al parecer el teclado me anda molestando no! pero bueno luego vere como resolverlo  
Respondiendo Reviews  
Yuu-No-Shiro: Gracias por tu review y si se va a poner interesante pero eso se vera despues por ahora espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap x3  
Harmony-Frost-30589: Es que soy mala con los fics por eso la tortura D:, luego vere si puedo corregirlo. Asi es ella no tiene ningun poder, la razon de la inmortalidad se vera en los capitulos siguientes.

Dejen mas reviews para saber que les este gustando y asi para que mi tanque de imaginacion e inspiracion este lleno xD, (Tambien se valen las torturas para mi, D: pero no arrojen ladrillos que dan miedo T_T)

Los personajes del Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenecen solo mis OCs y la trama de este fic.  
Disfrutenlo

* * *

Inmortal. Capitulo 2

Punto de vista de Jonatán

-Mami, porque Andy no quiere estar con nosotros?- pregunte triste  
-tal vez porque ya tiene familia en algún lado, ningún niño en este lugar esta solo- dijo mi mami.  
Ahora mismo son las 8 de la noche y estoy en mi casa con mami cenando pollo y arroz. Desde que le dije a Andy sobre Jack frost en el parque ya no se levanto de su asiento parecía estar mirando a la nada, quisiera saber porque, solo espero que no sea nada malo o si no me sentiré mal también.  
-Cariño mira la hora, es mejor que te vayas a la cama -  
-Si mami, buenas noches- y subí corriendo a mi habitación  
La mayoría de los niños prefieren que su mama venga con ellos y les cuente algún cuento antes de dormir pero en mi caso no es así, yo prefiero leerlos por mi cuenta.  
Camine a un estante que se encontraba al frente de mi cama, de ahí saque un libro de cuentos algo pesado y lo puse sobre la cama.  
Después fui al baño y ahí me puse mi pijama de color azul y fui a lavarme los dientes. Mientras me los lavaba no dejaba de pensar en cómo hacerle para que Andy creyera en Jack frost al igual que los demás cuentos, necesitaría alguna trampa? No ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlas, vamos Jonatán piensa!. No, no se me ocurre nada, mejor iré a leer mi cuento y me duermo tal vez así se me ocurra algo.  
Salí del baño y fui directo a mi cama, me acosté, tome el libro en mis manos y empezó a leer.  
-La leyenda de los guardianes- susurre el titulo de la portada y así comencé mi lectura.

-Hola amigos!- grite mientras corría hacia el parque, ahí se encontraban mis amigos.  
-Hey Jon Hola!- respondió mi mejor amigo Benjamín pero prefiero llamarlo ben. Es un niño como yo, está lleno de sorpresas, tiene 9 años y es muy inteligente, su cabello es negro absoluto, sus ojos son café claro y su piel es blanca.  
-Te estábamos esperando jon-dijo mi amigo Sebastián. Su piel es algo oscura, su cabello al igual que ben es negro excepto que sus ojos son verdes. Tiene la misma que edad que yo y es muy fuerte.  
-Oigan y Andy?- pregunte extrañado. Ella siempre está por aquí a las 2 de la tarde  
-Hablas de Andrea? Pues no tengo idea. No la hemos visto desde ayer- respondió Sebastián  
-Espero que este bien- dije en susurro  
-no te preocupes por ella, hermano menor jaja- dijo ben  
Estaba a punto de responderle hasta que unos gritos de varios niños se escuchaban detrás de los toboganes, corrimos hacia allí y ahí estaban los niños jugando a las guerras de nieve pero con... Jack Frost!  
-Jack Frost! Vamos a unirnos también chicos- dijo Sebastián mientras tomaba nieve en su mano haciéndola esfera y uniéndose a la batalla.  
Ben y yo los seguimos y terminamos también involucrados en la guerra, es muy divertido en especial con Jack Frost.

Un momento es verdad, Jack frost! Tengo que hablarle sobre el asunto de Andy para saber si puede ayudarme.  
Corri escapándome de la nieve hasta llegar en donde estaba Jack, al llegar le jale su chaqueta y volteo a mirarme  
-Hola amigo! – dijo mientras preparaba murallas de nieve para la guerra  
-Hola Jack oye quería saber si podías ayudarme con algo- dije poniendo cara de cachorro  
-Si por supuesto, en que te puedo ayudar?- a aceptado, si! Una solución  
-Pues, tengo una amiga que no cree en ti ni en los demás guardianes y quería saber si me podías ayudar a convencerla-  
Jack se lo pensó un rato pero finalmente accedió a ayudarme. Después de jugar con los niños en la nieve, Jack Frost me ayudaba a buscar a Andy buscamos en todos lados pero no había rastro de ella hasta que la vi saliendo de una frutería.  
-Mira Jack, ahí está- le dije al guardián mientras este descendía del cielo hasta llegar hasta mi  
Jack miro a Andy y luego volteo a verme y me dijo  
-Pensé que sería una niña como de tu edad-  
-Jaja no jack, ven vamos con ella- dije mientras tomaba a jack de la mano y corríamos hacia Andy.

* * *

Punto de vista de Jack Frost

Cuando Jon dijo que una amiga, nunca pense que seria alguien mayor que el. Jon me tomo de la mano y corrió hacia esa chica gritando su nombre, se llama Andrea? Bueno es un lindo nombre. Al llegar con ella saludo a jon con un abrazo, al verla mejor pude apreciar que su pelo era castaño oscuro, sus ojos cafes oscuros y su piel era algo morena. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa de manga larga color blanco.  
-Hola andy-  
-Me alegra verte jon, quien es tu amigo por cierto?- Que!? No cree en mi y puede verme  
-Disculpa pero puedes verme?-  
-Por supuesto que si-

* * *

Andrea POV

Ese chico es algo raro, me preguntó si podía verlo, obviamente es seguro que jon me está jugando una broma .  
-Andy como es que puedes verlo? Acaso crees en el y solo fingías?- me pregunto jon, de que rayos esta hablando  
-No se de que hablas jon- esto es algo incomodo  
-Bueno resulta que solo los que creen en mi pueden verme, ya que soy Jack Frost- dijo el chico que lo acompañaba, bien es oficial, quieren gastarme una broma.  
-Jon, se que te dije que si yo veía a jack frost, yo creería en el y en los demás pero no creo que hacerme esta clase de bromas sobre disfrazar a alguien y que diga que es jack frost entra en los términos- respondi seria  
-Andy esto no es una broma, el es Jack Frost –grito Jon  
-Perdoname jon pero no pienso seguir con esto, nos vemos- dije dando fin a esto y empecé a correr hasta el bosque con una bolsa llena de comida para la noche.

Después de irme de la ciudad y llegar al bosque, empecé a cenar mientras que una fogata me hacia compañía en el frio.  
-Que cansancio, en donde deje la sal?- susurre para mí misma  
-Ten aquí esta-  
-Ah! Qué rayos- grite del susto mientras me hacía para atrás  
-Oye tranquilízate, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo la voz mientras se acercaba a la luz para poderlo ver mejor  
-Tu! Que haces aquí?- es el chico que estaba con jon  
-curioseando, te vi saliendo hacia el bosque así que te seguí- dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para levantarme que de mala gana acepte  
-Déjame adivinar, también viniste aquí para convencerme de que eres Jack frost no es así?-  
-Pues soy Jack frost-  
-Pruébamelo- lo rete, quiero pruebas  
-Ok- dijo y así empezó a hacer figuras de hielo con su bastón  
-Oh dios mío-esto solo he visto en películas, ahora tendré que creer en el, adiós años de lógica  
-Ahora si me creerás?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en su bastón  
-De acuerdo de acuerdo, creeré en ti y en los demás- respondí  
-Genial! Y dime cual es tu nombre?-  
-Andrea- dije secamente  
-Bien, dime porque estas en el bosque y no en tu casa?-  
-el bosque es mi hogar- me sente en la tierra y metia mas leña a la fogata  
-Y tus padres y tu familia? – que es esto un interrogatorio?  
-Murieron, todos murieron ni siquiera los recuerdo si te soy sincera- he tenido demasiadas familias que ya ni se cual era la mia, la verdadera  
-Oh lo siento-  
-no te preocupes, eso ya es pasado-

Asi estuvimos platicando Jack y yo sobre todo, empezó como el interrogatorio pero al final terminamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, no tengo idea del porque puedo verlo pero no importa es un gran chico pero aun asi no pienso decirle que soy inmortal.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado *me escondo en una caja de carton* dejen reviews o amenazas las aceptare con gusto. Nuevamente no cheque los errores de este episodio asi que perdonenme por eso, solo espero que los errores no dejen confusion mientras leen.

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi bueno lamento lo mega corto que esta T_T normalmente lo hago de 1000 para arriba y se muy bien que me tarde tres semanas en actualizar esto. Pues la excusa no será necesaria decirla ya que ustedes ya deben de darse una idea  
Vuelvo a repetir perdonen lo corto del cap, las faltas de ortografía, el mal avance entre otras cosas. Yo sé muy bien cómo va a terminar y que desarrollo lleva para aclararles que el fic no lo hago conforme se me ocurre talvez algunos detalles pero eso es otra cosa.  
Espero sus criticas y Reviews sobre esta mini actualización (pueden lanzar cosas de tortura no se preocupen pero lo que al menos pido es que sean sinceros con respecto a su opinión sobre esta historia).  
Jack Frost no me pertenece, solo uso a este personaje para esta historia, no me beneficio económicamente usándolo :P. Todos los Ocs de esta historia me pertenecen :D

Inmortal cap3

Jack Frost Pov

Me había quedado hablando con Andrea un buen rato (bueno en realidad muchísimo rato) que hasta ya estaba amaneciendo y los colores del astro rey marcaban las montañas y los arboles del bosque. Andrea se quedo mirando el amanecer al igual que yo.  
-Andrea, si tienes sueño duérmete- le dije  
-pero no tengo sueño así que no lo hare- respondió mientras se levantaba del piso y apagaba la fogata que había echo para así después tomar la bolsa que aun tenía algo de comida y esconderla en algún lado para de seguro comérsela para después.  
-Jack, porque sigues aquí?- pregunto Andrea  
-de que hablas? acaso quieres que me vaya Andy- respondí  
-no es que... yo digo por los niños, seguramente pronto irán al parque y querrán jugar contigo- dijo Andrea  
-pero aún es temprano y no quiero esperar-  
-entonces distráete o haz lo que quieras- dijo Andy antes de marcharse y dejarme atrás. Tiene razón, tengo que distraerme pero con que... ya se mejor voy a gastar bromas por la mini ciudad. Empecé a flotar y con ayuda del viento empecé a volar hacia la mini ciudad.

Andrea pov

Han pasado unas 3 horas y ya son las 8 de la mañana, 3 horas sin ver a Jack, eso es bueno no? espero que si. Ahora estoy caminando por una de las aceras que conectan con la preparatoria de la ciudad, me traen recuerdos agradables y horribles.  
-Miren es la rara del pueblo- dijo un chico, su nombre es dereck  
Mierda, ellos no.(n/a: imagínense a los personajes xD)  
-Que hace por aquí la niñita del bosque?- dijo otro chico llamado Nick.  
Solo ignóralos Andrea y sigue caminando  
-Que hace esa huérfana aquí?-dijo otro, Anthony.  
Cállense.  
-podrían dejarme tranquila- dije conteniéndome  
-no tienes derecho a dirigirnos la palabra- dijo Derek mientras me daba una cachetada  
-chicos, que tal si le damos una lección a esta huérfana repugnante?- dijo Nick a lo que sus dos amigos sonrieron y empezaron a golpearme y patearme hasta que empecé a escupir unas gotas de sangre y antes de caer en un desmayo por los golpes escuche una voz del otro lado de la calle.

-Déjenla tranquila- dijo una voz masculina. Y hasta ahí es lo único que escuche o vi.

Normal POV  
-Déjenla Tranquila – dijo un muchacho de unos 18 años, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, estatura promedio. (n/a: la vestimenta la dejo a la imaginación de ustedes :p)  
-Y tu quien eres para decirnos qué hacer?- dijo Anthony  
-Soy el que les dará una paliza a ustedes si siguen molestándola- contesto el desconocidos  
Derek se le quedo mirando a el chico por unos minutos para después solo voltearse e irse  
-Derek que haces? Lo dejaras ganar!?- grito Nick  
-Si, denle la oportunidad de disfrutar la victoria -  
Y con eso último Derek y sus amigos se marcharon dejando al desconocido con nuestra protagonista.

Desconocido POV  
Cuando esos chicos se largaron, cargue a Andrea como estilo recién casados y la lleve a mi casa para sanarle las heridas, aunque solo espero que no sea nada grave porque si no tendré que llevarla al hospital. Al llegar la deje en mi habitación y fui al baño a buscar alcohol, vendas, algodón entre otras cosas que encontrara en los primeros auxilios.  
Al tener todo lo necesario según mi criterio, volví al cuarto en donde se encontraba mi paciente pero en vez de ver a una chica inconsciente en mi cama, veo a una chica inconsciente en mi cama pero con un chico de su misma sentado a su lado.  
-Jack que diablos haces aquí?- le pregunte, obviamente yo creo en los guardianes a pesar de mi mayor edad y ya he visto a jack frost varias veces.  
-Cuido a una amiga erick, dime porque esta herida?- pregunto señalando los moretones y alguno cortes  
-No creo que cuidarla sea lo mejor que digas y esta herida por que unos chicos de la prepa la golpearon- respondí  
-Ya veo-  
Y asi se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, pero decidi no tomarlo importante y empeze a limpiar las heridas de Andrea con el alcohol y ponerles algodón. Dure asi unos 10 o 20 minutos hasta que jack empezó a hablar o mejor dicho preguntar haciendo que parara mis acciones  
-Como conoces a Andrea, erick?- me pregunta. Pero porque quiere saber  
-La conoci en el parque hace dos años, la vi caminar, me acerque a ella y pues nos hicimos amigos aunque ella no me considere su amigo-  
-Bien-

Si llegaron hasta aquí entonces GRACIAS! :,D me han hecho muy feliz , les agradesco su tiempo y comprensión n.n y se los agradecería mas si me dejaran un review si?  
2 reviews : un nuevo cap para este fin de semana :B lo prometo y será un poco mas largo que este (o sea el habitual 1000 palabras o mas xD)


End file.
